


Not So Innocent Pleasures

by Antievil



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Bar Fight, angery gremlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antievil/pseuds/Antievil
Summary: Vice the titan gets to chill out.
Kudos: 1





	Not So Innocent Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThreadOfFate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreadOfFate/gifts).



> Happy Dawning Ember

The Highway. An infamous bar Vice had heard of in random bars and less than reputable places. 

  
Not that there was anything wrong with the Stray’s Stay and the crew, but it got… boring sometimes. She just needed to let loose sometimes. Maybe deck a douche in the face, and no one really fit that criteria at the Stray’s. 

The Highway was in a gruffier part of the Reef. The floor was sticky, the beer looked shit, and the people? Shittier. The bar was filled with all sorts of people. Some guardians, some regular criminals, even a few Fallen crowded in the corner tense and weary. 

  
Vice smiled wide. This place was going to break into a brawl at some point.

A couple hours later and Vice was mindlessly swirling a beer. The only interesting person she had seen outside the Fallen was a human woman with white hair sitting on the other side of the bar. She was alone, looked kinda angry, and her clothes looked like a mix of too big and too small. 

But not like a woman who was going to start a fight unprompted, which was a shame.    


The door flew open, a group of rowdy, loud, obnoxious men of course. Just the right kind of bait for this. 

Vice has been around for a very long time to say it lightly. This always played out the same way. 

1: The men are gonna walk up to the bar, order a round of beer and whiskey, cocky and arrogant about whatever mediocre achievement they finished. They think they’re the hottest shit and can’t be beaten. 

2: Men are going to see a pretty girl alone at the end of the bar. Cocky and buzzed off one drink and their own dicks. Someone is gonna shoot their shot. 

3: Woman will reject, either angry or scared. 

4: Man says something to piss off woman or bystander. 

5: Profit.    


“We did it Johnny, we are fucking GODS!” A basic white man. 

“Damn right David. We are on a fucking ROLL!” Basic man two. The names already left Vice’s brain as they kept talking. Blah blah, danger, blah blah killed some raiders, blah blah, send a drink to that cute gal?    
  
  
50/50 chance it was angry chick. 

Vice had never been wrong, in her entire life. 

She might have, underestimated the response though. 

“Hey there hot stuff, you want something to sit on?” Idiot 1 said, trying to be all flirting.

“I’ll give you four seconds to leave before I kick your ass.”  
  


“Aww come on hon, don’t be so cold. Lemme buy you a dri-”    
  
  
“Two.” 

  
“Hey bar-” His wave was cut off by his face slamming into the table. 

“Zero.” Vice looked carefully. This woman was highly skilled, and experienced. A huge walking red flag of ‘Don’t fuck with me.’

“You bitch! You can’-” The guy got shoved back into a large exo, spilling a pitcher of beer onto his shirt.

“Fuck yes, finally.” Vice put her beer down as the second idiot got thrown into a table full of guys, breaking all their glasses and spilling booze all over them. 

Then, chaos. Beautiful chaos. 

Vice jumped up on the bar and clotheslined a dude that was shoved her way, and he dropped to the ground hard. Hopping down she socked a man in the gut who went to slam a chair onto someone’s back.    
  
  
Slowly she took shots, pulling her punches of course (she wasn’t going to kill these idiots). She moved through the heat of the brawl, excitement in every step, joy in every punch. Smile wide as she just let loose. 

When Vice felt the temperature drop near the corner of the bar, she was confused. Bits of alcohol were frozen on the ground, and at the center was the angry woman, much taller now that she wasn’t sitting hunched, throwing a man twice her size into a table. 

“Huh. You’re pretty chill for a guardian in a bar fight.” Vice said nonchalantly kicking a man to his knees and then elbowing his face.    
  
  
“You pass the height requirement to get in here?” Brown eyes looked bored at the growing pile of beat up men.    
  
  
“I passed the height requirement to kick your ass.” Vice shot back, challenge in her eyes. A smirk grew into an excited smile. 

“Maybe I’ll see you in the Crucible later. Got some work to do first.”    
  
  
“Finally face a real challenge in this place and you’re gonna pass it up?”   
  
  
“For today yeah. Plus I like this place, usually no one bothers us.” Vice could feel the pain in that sentence. “Well. Me now. I’ll see ya around short stuff.”    
  
Vice watched the woman walk out of the bar, eyebrow cocked in curiosity. As she pushed the metal door open the metal began to glow and bend as if held to a flame. 

Standing alone in the trashed bar, groaning folk rolling around on the floor, the Fallen visitors long gone, Vice smiled. 

She had gotten some fun out of that trip. 

  
The smile faded and switched to confusion.    
  
  
“I forgot to ask her fucking name!” 


End file.
